Options ( SeQuel I'll Protect U )
by Rachael137
Summary: Chapter 3 UP - Pilihan itu akan membuat sebuah janji dipertanyakan. Akankah sebuah opsi itu tetap menjaganya atau menghancurkannya? ( KyuMin, YAOI, OOC, Action-Fiction, cast SuJu 'n EXO )
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Super Junior – EXO **

**Main Pairing : KyuMin **

**Slight : the other Pairing**

**Genre : Action – Fiction**

**SeQuel - I'll Protect U **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Options**

Peluh sudah memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun. Kaos dalam berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan bahkan sudah sangat basah. Kyuhyun menekan tombol pada alat treadmill untuk menambah kecepatannya dan memperbaiki letak headset yang ia pakai. Angin pagi yang bertiup setidaknya membuat rasa lelah yang Kyuhyun rasakan, secara perlahan menghilang. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan olahraga di halaman belakang rumahnya. Selain sejuk, beberapa tanaman yang sengaja ditanam oleh Sungmin membuat pandangannya terasa nyaman. Kyuhyun menoleh ketika seorang pria dengan menggenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut menaruh beberapa piring berisi pancake dan dua cangkir coffe di meja kecil yang terletak di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menekan tombol sehingga alat treadmill itu berhenti.

"Ini." Sungmin memberikan secangkir coffe kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menduduki salah satu bangku kayu yang terdapat disana. Kyuhyun menyeruput perlahan coffe dan beralih dengan piring pancakenya.

"Seperti biasa. Ini sangat enak, Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas karena Ia berbicara dengan kondisi mulut yang masih penuh. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala dengan tersenyum singkat.

"Semua orang bisa membuat ini, Kyuhyun. Jadi lebih baik diam dan habiskan saja sarapanmu!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin membuat sang empunya semakin kesal dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Mereka terlihat tengah menghabiskan sarapan bersama. Kyuhyun beberapa kali menyuapi Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi kelakuan romantis pasangannya itu. Kehidupan mereka kali ini memang sudah resmi dengan sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang mereka sebelumnya lakukan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan pasangan normal lainnya. Merekapun melakukan tugas yang sama seperti kebanyakan orang lain.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi markas. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat bagaimana kinerja kalian selama dipimpin oleh Kyungsoo. Aku harap kalian memperlakukannya sama seperti waktu Appa yang menjadi atasan kalian."

"Jangan khawatir, Sungmin. Kyungsoo itu walaupun terlihat lemah tapi ternyata pikirannya lebih mengerikan dibanding Tuan Heechul. Sama seperti dirimu." Kyuhyun berjalan tepat di belakang Sungmin yang sedang membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan meletakan dagunya di atas pundak Sungmin.

"Aduh..." Teriak Kyuhyun begitu merasakan perutnya menerima sikutan dari tangan Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kau pergi mandi! Jika kau masih belum bergerak juga. Aku tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau minta untuk malam ini Tuan Cho." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan dalam hitungan detik. Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak berdekatan dengan dapur mini mereka.

"Baiklah, Cho Sungmin. Kau selalu menang jika dengan ancaman seperti itu. Tapi lihat saja nanti malam! Kau akan ku buat menyerah dan tidak bisa bergerak." Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi, terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin terlihat terkejut dan akhirnya ia cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang.

00000000000

Ruangan menembak kali ini terdengar lebih bising dibanding sebelumnya. Beberapa sharpshooter baru sedang melakukan pelatihan. Langkah awal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah merekrut beberapa anggota baru. Baik Siwon dan Kangin terlihat serius memberikan pengarahan. Sementara di ujung sana terlihat Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang juga melatih beberapa snipper baru. Di ruangan yang berdampingan dengan ruang menembak. Shindong sedang mempresentasikan beberapa metode perakitan senjata terbaru kepada para anggota barunya. Satu lantai di atas, Yesung sedang berkonsentrasi pada beberapa cairan berwarna dan tengah mencampurnya di dalam tabung-tabung bening. Berbeda untuk urusan ini, Kyungsoo masih menolak untuk mencarikan pengganti Yesung karena keahlian yang dimiliki Yesung, tidak sembarangan orang menguasainya.

Ruangan paling vital yang berada di lantai paling atas. Donghae dan Ryeowook berkutat di depan layar-layar lebar yang menyajikan beberapa data penting. Sumber informasi dan segala macam data penting Intelejen berada di tangan kedua ahli data ini.

"Kau memimpin Intelejen ini dengan baik, dongsaengku." Kyungsoo yang tengah serius dengan tablet pc-nya segera menoleh ketika Sungmin secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Sungmin segera duduk pada sofa panjang berwarna cokelat yang terdapat di ruangan pribadi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan sekaleng soft drink yang baru saja Ia ambil dari lemari pendingin. Kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Aku hanya beruntung karena memiliki tim yang sangat profesional dan terlatih. Jadi ini bukan karenaku, Hyung. Merekalah yang hebat." Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepian Sofa.

"Jangan merendah diri. Aku selalu memantaumu, Kyungsoo. Ada delapan kasus pembunuhan, tiga kasus perampokan bank dan kasus peretas yang mencoba mengotak-atik program rahasia pemerintahan berhasil kalian gagalkan dengan sempurna. Ini tentu prestasi yang sangat hebat, mengingat kau baru empat bulan memimpin Intelejen ini." Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tidak merespon ucapannya. Kyungsoo terlihat mengotak-atik tablet pc-nya dan menyerahkan kepada Sungmin.

"Lebih baik kita berkonsentrasi pada kasus berikutnya. Kumohon untuk kali ini bergabunglah bersama kami, hyung."

Sungmin mengamati dengan jelas beberapa artikel yang terdapat di tablet pc milik Kyungsoo. Sungmin mengeser layar dan kemudian muncul sebuah gambar handgun. Wajah Sungmin terlihat kaget dan memandang bingung kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini, Kyungsoo?"

"Kau mengenali handgun itu, Hyung?" Kyungsoo berbalik mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menaruh tablet Kyungsoo di atas meja dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo. Handgun dengan bahan metal, panjang sekitar sepuluh centi, memiliki tambahan program sehingga bisa membidik objek tepat sasaran. Pasangannya sebuah proyektil runcing berwarna hitam dengan kemampuan lepas hitungan detik. Kecepatannya seperti sebuah bayangan. Proyektil yang bisa dimodifikasi dengan serbuk ledak. Objek yang tertembus proyektil itu akan langsung hancur terbakar. _Black Shadow_. Itu adalah design yang kubuat sebelum lulus dari akademi militer Jerman. Aku yakin sudah menghilangkan design itu karena itu senjata yang sangat berbahaya jika aku gunakan sebagai tesis ujian akhirku."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengenali gambar ini, hyung. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Kenapa soft copy designmu bisa jatuh ketangan orang lain? Bagaimana mungkin orang itu juga membuatnya dan bahkan sekarang dia menjualnya?" Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Sungmin memijat keningnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit sekali.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Langkahnya berhenti ketika Kyungsoo berteriak memanggilnya. Sungminpun menoleh.

"Aku akan mencari tahu ini semua. Black shadow adalah milikku dan tak akan kubiarkan orang lain memiliknya." Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan dengan tangan yang terkepal kencang. Kyungsoo segera beranjak menuju line telepon yang terdapat di atas mejanya. Kyungsoo menekan salah satu tombol.

"Kita berkumpul! Ada kasus terbaru yang harus kita selesaikan." Perintah Kyungsoo.

0000000000

Sungmin mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus saja berdering sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kini Sungmin tengah berada di atas motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sungmin menerobos jalanan Incheon yang dalam keadaan cukup padat. Jika saja Sungmin tidak sedang memakai helm full facenya. Wajahnya yang terlihat marah dan tatapan matanya yang tajam akan terlihat dengan jelas. Bunyi dengan deruman yang kencang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya hanya bisa memandang keheranan. Sungmin menghentikan motor sportnya setelah berada di depan sebuah ruko berlantai tiga yang terletak di tengah pertokoan fashion Incheon.

Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam salah satu toko. Karyawan yang berusaha menyapa Sungmin dengan ramah hanya dibalas dengan acuh oleh Sungmin. Sungmin terus berjalan masuk ke dalam dan menaiki tangga menuju ruangan yang ada di atasnya. Sungmin memutar kenop pintu dan terlihat ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada meja kecil, lemari dan satu set sofa. Seorang pria yang sedang berkutat di depan komputernya sejenak menoleh.

"Hyung, Apa yang membuatmu datang mengunjungiku?" Pria itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis dan mendorong pria itu hingga menempel pada dinding ruangan. Sungmin menarik handgun dari balik jaket kulitnya. Herstall tengah diarahkan Sungmin tepat kearah kening pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Pria itu nampak ketakutan dan suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada designku? Kenapa itu bisa dicuri dan sekarang orang itu telah membuatnya? Kau yakin telah membantuku untuk menghancurkan design itu, Park Chanyeol?" Sungmin menekankan suaranya dan seakan bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pada handgun kesayangannya. Sementara pria bernama Chanyeol itu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menghapus permanen soft copymu bahkan design kasar yang sudah kau buat di atas paper. Itu juga sudah kita bakar sebelum ujian dimulai. Kau ada disana juga kan, Hyung?" Sungmin menurunkan sedikit handgun dari kening Chanyeol setelah mendengar ucapan yang terbata-bata dari Chanyeol.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir dan memang yang dikatakan teman seangkatannya itu adalah benar. Sungmin ada disana ketika Chanyeol menghapus dan membakar designnya. Sungmin merasa bahwa pria dengan tinggi diatas 180, berambut hitam dan memiliki senyuman lebar ini sedang berkata jujur padanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

"Ada orang yang membuat Black Shadow dan kini dia memasarkannya. Lusa, jam sembilan malam disalah satu club, dipusat kota Hongkong." Sungmin menaruh kembali handgun dibalik jaketnya dan berdiri bersandar di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau berpikir, aku menjual soft copymu pada orang itu? Kau kejam, Sungmin hyung." Sungmin melirik kearah Chanyeol, ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul.

"Aku benar-benar frustasi ketika Kyungsoo menunjukan gambar dan artikel tentang Black Shadow. Aku hanya terpikir dirimu, Chanyeol. Kau tahu bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu yang tahu tentang design itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tahu sedikit karena aku hanya menceritakan padanya setelah aku berada di Korea." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol mengusap lembut pundak Sungmin.

"Hyung, kita datang saja ke Hongkong dan menemui orang itu. Kau tentunya nanti akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan alat-alat ini." Chanyeol membuka lemari kecilnya dan terlihat sebuah handgun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari Herstall milik Sungmin.

"Kau benar." Baik Sungmin dan Chanyeol saling berjabat tangan.

00000000000

Kyuhyun menggeliat di dalam tidurnya dan tangannya bergerak untuk mencari sosok di sampingnya. Matanya terbuka dan tubuhnya bersandar pada tepian ranjang king sizenya setelah menyadari sosok yang dicari tidak ada. Kyuhyun menoleh sekitar dan pandangnnya tidak menemukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melempar selimut ke lantai, bisa ia rasakan jika hawa dingin udara pagi langsung menyergap tubuh polosnya. Kyuhyun segera mengambil celana pendek dari lemari pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah ruang tamu, dapur, beralih ke kamar mandi dan juga halaman belakang. Sekali lagi hasilnya nihil, sosok Sungmin tetap tidak berada di dalam rumah. Kyuhyun kembali naik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil kasar ponsel dan menekan angka 1. Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi ketika bukan nada panggilan yang terdengar tetapi suara dari operator yang menyebut bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kertas putih yang terdapat di meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

_Kyuhyun,_

_Aku pergi sebentar ke Hongkong_

_Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan menyangkut masalah pribadiku_

_Aku akan segera kembali_

_Aku mencintaimu ( Cho Sungmin )_

Kyuhyun meremas kertas putih itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Kyuhyun juga memukul tangannya pada meja kecil hingga tangannya terlihat lebam kebiruaan.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja berpikir bahwa bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, Sungmin?"

0000000000

Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada apa yang tengah dikatakan Ryeowook dengan data-data yang terdapat di layar. Saat ini tim Intelejen sedang melakukan rapat di ruang basement. Kyuhyun berulang kali meremas tangannya dan pikirannya terfokus pada Sungmin. Siapapun pasti akan panik jika pasanganmu meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan hanya berpamitan lewat secarik kertas. Apalagi hingga saat ini Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa menghubungi Sungmin.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Kyuhyun?" Suara Ryeowook melengking naik beberapa oktaf ketika pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada Kyuhyun tidak diresponnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yesung yang berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun menatapnya kebingungan. Kyuhyun memberikan kertas yang sudah ia remas-remas sebelumnya kepada Yesung.

Yesung membaca sebentar. "Hongkong? Ada urusan apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya ke atas dan menggeleng.

"Sungmin pergi dari rumah. Apa ia sedang menemui selingkuhannya di Hongkong?" Secara refleks Hyukjae yang berada di sebelah Donghae langsung menarik telinga Donghae. Beruntung celoteh Donghae terdengar pelan karena jika sampai terdengar Kyuhyun. Dua detik lagi akan terjadi perang dingin.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan ke kasus kita sebelumnya!" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berbicara dengan nada suara tinggi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu juga ikut berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"Kalian bisa lanjutkan kasus ini tanpaku. Aku pergi!" Kyuhyun berlalu tanpa menoleh dan meninggalkan basement. Anggota tim lain nampak terkejut dengan yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook hyung, kau bisa melanjutkan kembali presentasimu." Kyungsoo kembali duduk. Ryeowook terlihat ragu untuk memulainya. Ia terlihat sedikit memutar-mutar pointer yang tengah ia genggam. Kangin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo meletakan lengannya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?" Ucap Kangin dengan sedikit nada lembut. Kangin tahu apa yang sedang dicemaskan juga oleh para anggota tim lainnya. Tetapi Ryeowook, Donghae, Hyukjae, Yesung, Siwon dan Shindong tak berani untuk menanyakannya.

"Kangin hyung..." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan mengambil alih presentasi. Kyungsoo sedikit berkutat pada laptop di depannya. Sebuah tagline penjualan handgun terpapang pada layar LCD.

"Black Shadow. Sebuah handgun dengan teknologi terbaru. Selain tingkat akurasi pada sasaran objek yang sempurna, proyektil yang dilepaskan bisa menghancurkan objek dalam hitungan detik. Diproduksi satu-satunya dan akan dijual besok jam sembilan malam di sebuah pusat club terkenal di Hongkong." Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa anggota timnya sedang memandang antara kagum dan takut.

"Benarkah proyektilnya memiliki daya ledak yang besar? Aku tak pernah menemui handgun seperti itu. Siapa yang menciptakan itu, Kyungsoo?" Shindong, ahli senjata yang dimiliki oleh Intelejen bahkan terlihat sangat mengagumi. Padahal yang terlihat hanya sebuah gambar berikut penjelasan singkat dari handgun itu.

"Itulah alasan yang membuat Sungmin hyung pergi menuju Hongkong. Ia ingin mengambil design miliknya yang telah dicuri. Aku ingin menyampaikan ini pada kalian semua termasuk Kyuhyun hyung tapi Ia sudah terlebih dulu kesal padaku. Aku tahu sifat dari Sungmin hyung. Ia memang tidak menginginkan orang lain untuk masuk ke dalam masalahnya tapi akupun juga tak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk menimpa dirinya. Untuk itu kita susun rencana untuk membantu Sungmin hyung tapi dengan cara diam-diam."

"Apa rencanamu, Kyungsoo?" Yesung menegakkan posisi duduknya dan terlihat memasang wajah serius. Bahkan Donghae yang sedari tadi terus menaruh kepalanya pada lengan Hyukjae kini terlihat menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan berangkat ke Hongkong siang ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia baru saja meninggalkan markas, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Siwon dan dibalas anggukan oleh lainnya.

"Donghae hyung, tugasmu untuk menjemput Kyuhyun hyung. Kau pasti mengetahui betul dimana saat ini dia berada. Yang lainnya sebaiknya bersiap! Tiga jam lagi kita sudah harus berada di bandara Incheon." Donghae terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan berniat untuk mengajukan argumennya. Tapi yang terjadi Kyungsoo sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Ryeowook dan Kangin.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau cepat menghubungi Kyuhyun!" Shindong dan Siwon berjalan begitu saja membuat Donghae kembali mendengus kesal.

"Aku duluan, Donghae. Kau ingat, jangan sampai telat!" Yesung mengekor di belakang Shindong dan melambai dengan ekspresi mengejek. Tersisa hanya ada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang berada di ruangan.

"Kenapa mereka semua menyebalkan? Memangnya aku tahu dimana Kyuhyun? Dasar bocah, seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk mencari kakak iparnya." Gerutu Donghae tanpa putus membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Hyukjae yang sadar bahwa Donghae akan terus berbicara maka Ia segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jika kau terus bicara maka waktu akan terbuang percuma. Kita jemput Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Aku tahu saat ini Kyuhyun pasti sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyusul Sungmin." Donghae yang sebelumnya cemberut kini tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Donghae berganti menarik Hyukjae dengan semangat untuk meninggalkan markas.

000000000000

Sungmin menatap pemandangan yang terlihat pada jendela kecil pesawat. Lautan biru yang terbentang luas nampak di bawahnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya yang pergi tanpa memberi tahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tidak ingin melibatkan Kyuhyun di dalam masalahnya. Saat ini Sungmin berpikir ini hanya sebuah masalah kecil yang dapat ia atasi sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamuannya dan menggeleng singkat.

"Kau memikirkan handgun milikmu itu hyung? Tenanglah, aku yakin besok kau akan menemui benda itu." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Sungmin baru saja ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan tetapi instingnya terlebih dulu merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Sungmin adalah pesawat yang disewa secara pribadi oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang adalah seorang anak dari pemilik beberapa fashion outlet yang tersebar di Korea. Hanya saja ketertarikan Chanyeol pada dunia militer membuatnya untuk memilih belajar militer di sebuah akademi Jerman dan bertemu Sungmin. Sama seperti Hyukjae, Chanyeol berteman dekat dengan Sungmin. Chanyeol baru sebulan yang lalu kembali ke Korea dan memilih untuk mengurus salah satu outlet milik keluarganya.

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari dua orang staf pesawat yang sedang mempersiapkan menu makan siang. Dari sorot pandangan Sungmin, Ia merasakan jika kedua wanita itu sedang berkomunikasi dengan sebuah kode-kode. Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet kecil yang berada di ujung. Kedua staf itu sempat berhenti sebentar ketika Sungmin berjalan melewatinya. Sungmin baru saja akan menyentuh kenop pintu toilet tetapi pintu itu sudah terlebih dulu terbuka. Sosok pria dengan menggenakan pakaian serba hitam muncul dari bilik toilet.

Pria itu sudah terlebih dulu mengarahkan handgun miliknya tepat pada wajah Sungmin. Sungmin semakin tidak bisa bergerak ketika kedua staf yang tadi menahan tubuhnya dengan mengenggam erat kedua lengannya. Ternyata kedua staf tersebut bukan seorang wanita tetapi pria. Mereka melepaskan wig panjang berwarna pirang. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kondisi yang sempit membuat Sungmin harus ekstra melepaskan kekuatannya. Beruntung ketika Sungmin merasakan pegangan pada kedua pria itu melemah. Sungmin mendorong kedua pria itu hingga mereka terjatuh dan sedikit tertimpa beberapa peralatan makan. Sungmin kemudian mengarahkan tendangannya pada pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan mengarahkan sebuah handgun.

Pria itu juga ikut terjatuh dan handgun yang dipegangnya terlempar jauh. Sungmin berbalik untuk menjauh tetapi tubuhnya terlebih dulu di tahan oleh pria yang menggenakan seragam staf. Adu pukul pun terjadi. Pelipis Sungmin sempat sedikit sobek karena terbentur oleh ujung kursi karena pukulan keras yang diterimanya. Kondisi tiga lawan satu dalam keadaan ruangan sempit di pesawat membuat Sungmin semakin terdesak. Tubuh Sungmin terjatuh di lantai pesawat dan tepat saat itu juga Chanyeol muncul.

Chanyeol berjongkok tepat di atas posisi Sungmin yang terbaring dengan wajah yang telah lebam membiru. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dengan mengambil Herstall milik Sungmin yang tersimpan di dalam jaket kulit Sungmin. Chanyeol memutar-mutar dan terlihat mengagumi keadaan fisik handgun milik Sungmin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Teriak Sungmin marah. Tubuhnya telah kembali terperangkap oleh kedua pria tadi. Kini Sungmin dan Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan.

"Aku hanya bertugas mengantarkanmu, Hyung. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu dan sedikit membicarakan tentang designmu yang sangat mengagumkan itu." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sungmin semakin emosi. Sungmin hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya karena telah merasa dibodohi orang yang sudah Ia percaya.

"Jadi kau yang memberikan design black shadow pada orang itu?" Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menduga jika kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tertawa kencang.

"Aku memang sudah menghapus serta membakar paper milikmu tepat di depanmu tapi tentunya kau masih ingat bahwa aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang sudah kau buat dan kembali menyusunnya." Sungmin sangat frustasi karena saat ini Ia baru menyadari bahwa temannya itu memiliki kelebihan daya ingat yang lebih baik dibanding orang normal. Chanyeol dapat mengingat apapun secara detail walaupun objek yang ia lihat hanya sekedar pandangan sekilas.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kurasa bukan uang yang menjadi alasanmu untuk menjual soft copy black shadow pada orang itu." Sungmin kembali berteriak dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat marah.

"Aku berhutang nyawa pada orang itu dan ketika orang itu menginginkan kehadiranmu maka aku akan membantunya. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan marah ketika tahu ada orang yang membuat black shadow apalagi menjualnya. Aku tahu kau akan mencari orang itu dan orang pertama kali yang akan kau tuduh adalah aku. Kau ini terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, hyung. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau masuk kedalam permainanku dengan mudah. Tugasku hanya mengantarmu setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak ada urusannya. Jadi sebaiknya kau menurut padaku!" Chanyeol menyimpan Herstall milik Sungmin di dalam tasnya dan berjalan kearah anak buahnya yang sedang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Ku pikir kau adalah seorang teman, Chanyeol." Sekali lagi ucapan Sungmin dibalas dengan senyuman lebar Chanyeol.

"Itu dulu tapi sekarang aku harus membayar hutang nyawaku, hyung." Ucapan Chanyeol berhenti dan Ia terlihat sedang memberi kode kepada anak buahnya.

Salah satunya mendudukan Sungmin dibangku penumpang dan mengikat tangan-kaki Sungmin dengan tali. Mereka juga mengbekap mulut Sungmin. Mereka juga menodongkan senapan lasar panjang tepat kearah Sungmin. Seakan sebuah peringatan jika Sungmin bergerak atau bertindak macam-macam maka mereka akan mengeluarkan proyektil itu.

00000000000

Sungmin tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menyadari jika keadaannya kini seperti saat Dong Shok menyekapnya. "Begitu bodohkah diriku hingga terperangkap pada kejadian yang sama berulang kali?" Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak marah di dalam hatinya.

Sungmin memang tidak dalam keadaan terikat. Sungmin terbaring di lantai dengan posisi miring. Hanya saja Sungmin kini tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Beberapa saat setelah Sungmin turun dari pesawat. Ia sudah dimasukan ke dalam mobil dan disuntikan cairan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Sungmin melihat ketika pintu terbuka dan dua orang pria terlihat masuk. Sungmin mengenali satunya, Ya dia adalah Chanyeol. Sementara satu pria lagi, sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Ia memakai t-shirt biru yang dipadu padankan dengan jas serta celana panjang hitam. Pria itu berjongkok di depan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dari pria itu. Kulitnya yang tidak terlalu putih, bibir yang tebal dan mata yang terlihat tajam mengisyaratkan sesuatu misi yang akan dilaksanakan.

"Selamat datang Sungmin hyung. Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan pastinya dari Korea menuju Hongkong. Oh, iya pasti kau bertanya siapa aku?" Ucap pria itu hanya dibalas senyum sinis oleh Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengenalkan diriku nanti setelah kau sepakat untuk bekerja sama denganku. Aku sangat mengagumi design yang kau miliki dan aku berniat untuk memintamu membuat design yang lebih sempurna dari Black Shadow. Keuntungan yang kau dapat akan sangat banyak, Hyung."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik, bodoh." Sungmin berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya tetapi tetap saja tubuhnya tidak merespon sama sekali. Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Kau berada disini sendirian hyung dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Jadi kuharap kau memikirkan penawaranku dengan baik."

"Tim Intelejen yang kupunya akan datang mencariku. Kuharap kalian tidak melupakan itu." Sungmin sejujurnya tidak terlalu yakin akan ucapannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun pada rekannya dan juga Kyuhyun kemana Ia pergi.

"Tentu tidak Sungmin hyung. Aku tahu bahwa mereka akan datang ke acara itu dan mencarimu. Aku sudah siap bermain-main dengan salah satu badan Intelejen andalan Korea. Perlu kau tahu, bahwa aku adalah pimpinan gengster terbesar di Hongkong jadi posisi kita bisa dikatakan seimbang."

"Aku akan memberikan salam perkenalan yang sedikit menyakitkan untuk semua anak buahmu jika kau menolak untuk bekerja sama denganku. Tapi jika kau bersedia maka akan kupastikan mereka akan selamat. Sekali lagi, aku ingatkan bahwa kau sekarang berada di Hongkong. Pikirkan baik-baik akan pilihanmu, Sungmin hyung!" Ucap pria itu lagi dan tertawa melihat ekspresi pada wajah Sungmin yang semakin diluar kendali menahan amarah. Pria itu dan juga Chanyeol pergi keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

***** **Yap, sequel singkat. Mungkin sekitar empat chapter nantinya. ( Klo kalian bingung atau ada reader baru. Kalian bisa kok baca dulu I'll Protect U )

******* _Sungmin terlihat lemah disini?_ "Ngga kok. Ditunggu aja chapter berikutnya! Sungmin siap membuat kalian terkejut nantinya he..he..he..."

***** **Ada yang mau nebak siapa pimpinan Gengster-nya? He..he...he...

***** **Zen, lagi ngga bisa sering2 update. Maafin yach? Tapi pasti kok untuk It's Okay Daddy bakalan dia kelarin.

Regards

Dhee


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Super Junior – EXO **

**Main Pairing : KyuMin **

**Slight : the other Pairing**

**Genre : Action – Fiction**

**SeQuel - I'll Protect U **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Options**

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Mungkin Ia akan sangat menikmati perjalanan selama beberapa jam di dalam pesawat pribadi milik Tuan Heechul dengan fasilitas yang sangat mewah. Ditambah dengan pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela kecil pesawat. Nyatanya, kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh di dalam hatinya Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak dapat menjaga orang yang ia cintai dengan baik. Kyuhun sangat takut untuk sekedar berpikir apa yang sedang di lakukan Sungmin saat ini. Saat Hyukjae dan juga Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan menariknya untuk segera menuju bandara Incheon. Tanpa berpikirpun Kyuhyun menerima saja apalagi setelah mereka mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tahu kemana Sungmin pergi dan mereka akan membantu untuk mencarinya.

Sedikit terasa guncangan dan terlihat memang pesawat telah mendarat di bandara Hongkong. Pesawat mereka sedikit berbelok menuju landasan yang terlihat sepi dari kawasan bandara utama. Hanya terlihat beberapa pesawat yang sama mewahnya dengan yang mereka gunakan. Ya, landasan yang diperuntukan untuk para kaum elit dan terkenal dengan pemilik pesawat pribadi tentunya. Para anggota tim termasuk Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo untuk turun dari pesawat. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka terus berjalan menuju sebuah hanggar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat pesawat mereka berhenti.

Sebuah ruangan lebar dengan dinding tebal. Jika ditelisik sedikit mungkin sekitar satu pesawat boeing akan cukup untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Tidak ada yang aneh sebelumnya ketika mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat sudah ada dua orang pria dengan wajah khas Cina dengan postur tubuh sekitar 170an, berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang memakai t-shirt, celana jeans serta sneaker berjalan mendekat kearah anggota tim. Mereka sedikit asing dengan keduanya tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk singkat dan langsung menerima semua gadget kecil dari salah satu pria yang memiliki dimple yang jelas terlihat. Kyungsoo menyentuh layar pada gadget itu dan mengetikan beberapa kombinasi angka. Dalam hitungan detik, dinding tebal yang sebelumnya berada di depan mereka kini seakan bergerak untuk terpisah. Salah satu bagian tergeser ke kanan dan satunya tergeser ke kiri. Para anggota tim termasuk Kyuhyun terpana melihatnya ketika dua buah lamborghini hitam, dua buah motor sport serta helikopter berukuran sedang terparkir di dalamnya.

"Apa ini, Kyungsoo?" Yesung berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang memberikan gadget itu kembali pada pria tadi. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah anggota tim yang nampak terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini yang akan kita gunakan untuk misi kita."

"Tidakkah kendaraan ini terlihat terlalu mewah, Kyungsoo?" Siwon yang sudah berada di depan lamborghini nampak sangat mengagumi salah satu mobil mewah buatan eropa yang tahun belakangan ini menjadi rebutan para kaum jetset. Siwon tentu saja paham karena Ia pun termasuk kedalam penyuka mobil-mobil mewah.

"_The Wolf with the Grey Shadow_ bukan salah satu organisasi murahan, Siwon hyung. Mereka punya standar sendiri untuk para konsumennya. Mereka adalah salah satu gengster terbesar di Hongkong dengan kegiatan penjualan senjata. Pemiliknya adalah salah satu kaum elit dari pemerintahan Hongkong dan itu tentu saja menjadi legalisasi tersendiri untuk dirinya sehingga tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh mereka. Jadi dengan sedikit terlihat mewah dan berkelas itu syarat utama untuk masuk ke dalam acara mereka."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang kau rencana untuk misi ini, Kyungsoo? Ah, dan tentunya juga siapa mereka itu? Kita tidak mungkin langsung begitu saja mengikut sertakan orang lain dalam misi ini?" Yesung setengah menginsterupsi sambil memperhatikan kedua pria keturuan Cina yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya kepada kedua pria itu. mereka pun seakan tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku Yixing." Ucap pria pemilik dimple itu dengan membungkuk singkat kepada seluruh anggota tim.

"Aku Luhan. Jika kalian mau tahu? Kami adalah salah satu mantan dari anggota mereka. Sekarang kami bekerja sama dengan Kyungsoo. Kami akan membantu kalian dengan meminjamkan kendaraan pribadi kami dan juga mengantarkan kalian menuju tempat pertemuan." Ucap salah satu pria lainnya. Jujur seluruh anggota tim intelejen nampak tidak memepercayai ucapan kedua pria ini. Mana mungkin kedua pria dengan wajah imut dan senyum manis ini adalah mantan dari anggota gengster. Kangin bahkan lebih terkejut dibandingkan dengan kemunculan kendaraan mewah dari balik dinding tadi.

Kyuhyun tahu akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan diajukan anggota timnya jika ia melihat ekspresi keterkejutan mereka. Ia sendiripun juga kaget tapi pembahasan ini akan membuang waktu jika tidak segera dihentikan. "Katakan apa misimu, Kyungsoo? Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

"Kita akan menyamar sebagai salah satu pembeli mereka. Setelah itu kita akan menyisir tempat pertemuan mereka. Aku yakin bahwa pada salah satu ruangan di sana. Mereka menyekap Sungmin hyung."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju sebuah helikopter yang terparkir. Mereka bersiap duduk di dalamnya dan mengeratkan sabuk pengaman pada bangku belakang sedangkan pada bangku kemudi, Yixing, sudah bersiap dengan headphone dan tuas yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan helikopter itu. Yesung, Kangin, Shindong dan Ryeowook sudah bersiap dengan dua buah lamborghini untuk mengikuti Luhan yang sudah siap dengan motor sport hitamnya begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Dalam kecepatan tinggi motor sport itu meninggalkan hanggar menuju jalanan Hongkong yang masih cukup lenggang. Dua buah lamborghini pun mengekor di belakangnya. Helikopter yang dikemudikan oleh Yixing juga telah terbang tinggi menuju sebuah tempat pertemuan.

00000000000

Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan bersandar pada dinding ruangan. Tubuhnya yang masih lemah akibat serum yang disuntikan ke tubuhnya membuatnya agak kesulitan. Dalam ruangan yang dibiarkan gelap dan sangat pengap, rasa sesak mendominasi Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba untuk menormalkan pernafasannya secara perlahan.

"Aku harus menemukan black shadow dan keluar dari tempat ini." Sungmin terdiam setelah mengucapnya karena pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah ruangan. Benar saja, seseorang membuka pintu dan segera menyalakan saklar yang terletak di dekat pintu.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan segera mendudukkan dirinya pada lantai. Ia memberikan nampan yang berisi satu porsi nasi lengkap dengan beef dan juga soup.

"Makanlah, hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lapar." Ucap pria itu dengan tersenyum lebar. Sungguh Sungmin sangat muak melihat ekspresi pria yang sedang duduk di depannya. Ingin sekali Sungmin untuk memukulkan tangannya pada wajah pria itu.

"Untuk apa kau masih disini Chanyeol? Senangkah dirimu melihatku lemah dan tidak berdaya seperti sekarang?" Teriak Sungmin dengan sangat kencang. Sungmin bahkan melemparkan nampan itu kearah dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat kencang dan makanan itu pun berserakan.

Sungmin bangkit dan menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang sangat memuncak. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dan tidak merespon. Hal ini membuat Sungmin semakin di luar kendali. Sungmin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan memukulkan tangannya tepat pada wajah Chanyeol hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah, hyung? Kau akan tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini semua, hyung? Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan telunjuknya. Memang terasa sangat perih tapi Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya marah.

Begitu Chanyeol pergi, pintu kembali terbuka dan terlihat beberapa pria bertubuh kekar masuk diikuti oleh sang pemimpin.

"Bawa Sungmin!" Perintah sang pemimpin. Para pria itu segera menarik paksa Sungmin menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dasar.

Buagh...

Tubuh Sungmin didorong hingga terjatuh di lantai begitu sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang sangat lebar. Sepertinya ini memang digunakan untuk pertemuan nanti malam. Sungmin melihat sebuah panggung kecil dan beberapa box kaca yang terpampang di sana. Ada sekitar sepuluh handgun yang terdapat di dalam box. Sungmin sangat mengenali salah satu bentuk fisik dari handgun itu. Ya, black Shadow. Ada pada box dengan stiker berwarna biru dengan tulisan "Limited".

"Kau pasti tahu handgun itu, Sungmin hyung?" Sang pimpinan dengan nada dibuat seakan akrab. Sungmin mendecih kesal membuat sang pimpinan terkekeh geli.

"Begitu handgun itu terjual nanti malam. Maka kau akan bekerja sama denganku untuk membuat pembanding atau bahkan handgun yang lebih canggih dibanding black shadow. Ingat! Ini paksaan Sungmin hyung. Jawabanmu harus setuju karena jika tidak maka kau akan melihat pertunjukan yang sangat hebat malam ini." Pimpinan itu menyentuh pundak Sungmin dan sedikit tersenyum mengejek. Tatapan matanya yang terlihat licik menambah kebencian pada diri Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh saja Chanyeol untuk membuat senjata untukmu? Bukankah dia sudah berhasil menduplikat black shadow? Kenapa kau harus menyekap dan memaksaku untuk bekerja sama denganmu?" Sungmin sekilas menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Karena aku tahu kau lebih hebat dari Chanyeol. Keuntunganku akan lebih banyak tentunya." Pria itu menjawab dengan angkuh.

"Aku tahu. Mereka sedang bergerak menuju tempat ini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengundang para biri-biri itu untuk masuk ke dalam markas para serigala. Mereka tidak begitu hebat seperti yang ku perkirakan. Jadi, permainan akan dimulai malam ini. Tentukan design yang akan menandingi black shadow! Aku menunggu sampai jam 7 malam ini. Jika kau bertindak diluar keinginanku. Maka lihat saja nanti! Aku tidak akan pernah main-main." Pria itu kembali memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk kembali membawa Sungmin menuju ruangan yang berbeda.

Sungmin menyadari bahwa kini Ia dibawa ke ruangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sungmin memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa bangunan ini seperti labirin karena begitu banyak koridor dan pintu-pintu. Sungmin kembali dikurung pada ruangan yang sedikit agak lebih besar dan terang. Ruangan itu terdapat sebuah kertas putih lebar dan beberapa alat tulis. Sungmin tahu, apa maksud semuanya? Ia diperintahkan untuk membuat design pembanding dari handgun miliknya sebelum jam 7 malam. Itu berarti Ia hanya punya waktu sekitar tiga jam lagi sebelum sang pimpinan gengster itu berbuat hal yang membahayakan.

Sungmin merasa bahwa Ia sudah tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi dan Ia benar-benar tersudut pada perintah sang pimpinan. Sungmin terdiam.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"Ya, aku tahu..." Teriak Sungmin heboh sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan bermain malam ini. Dia melupakan sesuatu rupanya dan aku menemukan pilihan lainnya. Dasar serigala bodoh." Ucap Sungmin sedikit agak lebih pelan. Kini Ia mulai menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas putih itu sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

0000000000000

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Yixing begitu melihat sebuah bangunan tinggi yang dilengkapi dengan helipad pada bagian atap bangunan. Beberapa pria berpakaian kemeja hitam terlihat berjaga pada bagian itu. Yixing menekan tombol dan menggerakan ujung tuas kemudi untuk mempersiapkan pendaratan.

"Kyuhyun hyung dan Siwon hyung berhati-hatilah pada misi ini. Mereka terkenal sangat licik dan handal dalam menipu musuh. Cepat hubungi kami jika kalian dalam keadaan terdesak!" Ucapan Kyungsoo dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kau masih mempercayai aku, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari dalam helikopter.

"Aku percaya hyung. Kau akan menyelamatkan Sungmin hyung." Ucapan Kyungsoo menambah kepercayadirian di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun masih menganggap dirinya tidak berguna membiarkan Sungmin jauh dari pengawasannya dan dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar dari helikopter dan di sambut oleh beberapa pria yang bertugas menjaga atap. Siwon memberikan kertas putih polos kepada salah satunya.

"Kau bercanda?" Pria yang mendapat kertas itu terlihat tersinggung dengan nada ucapan yang meninggi.

"Hanya ini yang ku punya." Jawab Siwon santai sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan.

"Kalian ingin mati rupanya?" Tanya pria itu lagi dengan sedikit mengarahkan handgun dengan design ramping seukuran sepuluh centimeter. Ya, handgun buatan Rusia.

"Sang Serigala yang menari dengan sangat cantik. Kami hanya ingin melolong untuk menemuinya." Kyuhyun yang awalnya terdiam kini menjawab dengan sangat kesal. Para pria itu menurunkan senjatanya.

"Mari ikut kami!" Pria itu dan beberapa penjaga lainnya berjalan menuju bagian dalam gedung.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa kode untuk masuk ke dalam markas mereka sangat panjang dan aneh?" Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun sampai pada bagian hall bangunan.

Sudah banyak tamu yang berkumpul di sana. Sejujurnya ini seperti pertemuan kaum jenset pada umumnya. Para kumpulan pria berjas saling berbicara sembari menenguk segelas wine keluaran terbaik yang ditawarkan oleh sang pemilik. Beberapa meja yang digunakan juga sebagai arena untuk bermain judi. Juga ada sekitar sepuluh meja bilyard yang tersedia di sana dan tentu saja sudah penuh digunakan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk segera mendekat ke arah panggung yang memperlihatkan beberapa handgun yang akan di jual malam ini.

"Lihat ini!" Siwon menunjuk pada sebuah box dengan stiker bertuliskan limited.

"Aku tahu. Kau berjaga disini dan tunggu sampai Kangin, Shindong, Yesung dan Ryeowook tiba! Aku akan berkeliling sebentar untuk mempelajari ruangan ini." Siwon mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memperhatikan keadaan bangunan. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari hall lainnya. Ruangan ini cukup besar dengan dinding putih yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan dan barang-barang mewah dan kuno.

"Bisa aku temani berkeliling tuan?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika seseorang mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya. Kyuhyun sempat sedikit panik dan bingung untuk merespon pria di depannya ini.

"Kau terlihat lebih tertarik dengan bangunan ini tuan? Tidakkah meja judi, billyard dan wine di sini menarik perhatianmu? Atau handgun yang terpajang dipanggung? Apa tujuanmu datang kemari tuan?" Kyuhyun benar-benar terdiam mendengar deretan pertanyaan dari pria itu.

"Bangunan ini sangat bagus. Aku sangat mengaguminya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang dibuat sewajar mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin akan menjawab sedang memata-matai. Pria itu merespon dengan menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Temani aku bermain poker! Aku akan menang kali ini." Kyuhyun kembali terkejut ketika seseorang kembali menariknya. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun bernafas lega karena yang menariknya adalah Kangin.

"Baiklah. Permisi." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya pada pria itu dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Pria itu juga ikut berbalik dan mengeluarkan handphone dari balik kemejanya.

Sementara setelah Kyuhyun dan Kangin sudah berada pada jarak jauh dari pria tadi. Kangin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Ucap Kangin dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Aku hanya berkeliling Kangin hyung. Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Apa aku terlihat mencurigakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit agak aneh mengingat pria tadi.

"Berhati-hatilah. Pria berkulit tan tadi sepertinya mencurigaimu."

"Dimana yang lain?" Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan kumpulan orang-orang yang semakin memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Shindong dan Ryeowook berjaga di parkiran dengan berusaha terus mempelajari sistem keamanan dan komunikasi pada bangunan ini. Siwon berjaga di tempat bilyard. Yesung dan Donghae berjaga di meja judi. Hyukjae menyamar sebagai salah satu karyawan di tempat ini."

"Kita tunggu Shindong dan Ryeowook setelah menemukan keberadaan Sungmin! Setelah itu baru kita menyisir tempat ini." Perintah Kyuhyun setelah memastikan pandangannya menangkap sosok anggota timnya yang berada pada posisinya masing-masing.

"Baik, Kyuhyun!"

00000000000000

Sang pimpinan, berdiri pada sudut pilar sambil memperhatikan kegiatan para tamu di lantai bawahnya. Ia meneguk segelas wine berwarna merah pekat dengan cepat.

"Mereka telah berkumpul, Chanyeol. Permainan ini semakin menarik saja. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah membuat Intelejen Korea yang terkenal itu masuk ke dalam perangkapku. Kau memang membalas hutang nyawamu dengan sangat baik, Chanyeol."

"Jangan libatkan aku lagi. ku mohon!" Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh seraya memohon pada sang pimpinan. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak diperdulikan. Sang pimpinan hanya tertawa sambil terus mengawasi tajam orang-orang yang sedang berada di bawah. Tentunya sorot pandangannya tertuju pada pria yang baru saja Ia tentukan sebagai target dari perangkapnya.

00000000000000

"Selesai." Sungmin berdiri dari bangku kayu itu sambil memperhatikan design yang telah Ia buat pada kertas putih.

Sebuah gambar senapan laras panjang dengan ukuran sekitar empat puluh centimeter. Ujung lubang proyektil yang hanya dibuat seukuran satu centi. Sebuah lensa fokus yang digunakan untuk menangkap objek agar tepat sasaran. Tidak ada yang spesial hingga pada penjelasan di bawahnya tertera begitu detail.

"Kau yakin telah membuat perangkap? Karena sejujurnya kini kau yang akan terperangkap." Sungmin menggulung kertas itu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu. Sungmin mengetuk beberapa kali dan membuat pria yang sedang berjaga di depan, membuka kunci pada pintu.

"Katakan pada pimpinanmu! Aku telah membuat design yang dia inginkan." Sungmin menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu pada pria penjaga tadi. Pria itu menerima dan kembali mengunci pintu tempat Sungmin disekap.

Sungmin kembali duduk pada bangku kayu sembari menunggu kedatangan sang pimpinan. Sungmin tidak hentinya untuk tersenyum licik membayangkan semua rencana yang sedang berjalan dipikirannya.

"_Pilihan itu adalah menghentikan semuanya!"_

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Annyoeng...

*** Kira2 udah hampir jamuran kali yach ini FF. Okay, dhee minta maaf. Kalau boleh cerita, Dhee sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Untuk para reader, Dhee akan namatin FF ini kok.. he..he..he..

*** Untuk para reader yang lagi puasa. Met puasa

*** Chapter berikutnya, akan dhee masukin action. Yap, kita akan lihat lagi aksi-aksi dari para Kyuhyun and the genk untuk melawan gengster Hongkong itu.

*** Penasaran sama rencana Sungmin? he..he.. ditunggu aja dhee masih berunding sama Sungmin untuk chapter berikutnya bisa ngobrol sama Sungmin/

Ya, upz dhee ngabur dulu, tarik selimut

Regards

Dhee


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Super Junior – EXO **

**Main Pairing : KyuMin **

**Slight : the other Pairing**

**Genre : Action – Fiction**

**SeQuel - I'll Protect U **

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Options**

Semua tertuju pada satu sudut pandang ke arah panggung. Tuan rumah telah berdiri di sana dengan setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam. Suara lantang yang terdengar di sambut riuh. Tak kala Ia sudah memperkenalkan ke sepuluh box kaca yang terpampang jelas. Ekspresi takjub dan juga bangga terlihat dari para keseluruhan tamu. Ya, acara inti akan segera di mulai.

Sang Tuan Rumah terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan dan memberi penjelasan tentang keistimewaan dari sepuluh handgun yang ia akan jual. Ketika Ia sampai pada box yang bertuliskan "Limited". Semua pandangan tamu pun berubah dengan rasa berkompetisi untuk memiliki.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dengan penawaran harga." Ucap Sang Tuan Rumah dengan ekspresi licik.

Kyuhyun mungkin hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak tamu yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Ia tentu saja tidak tertuju pada lelang handgun yang dilaksanakan. Ia tengah berkutat pada gadget layar lebarnya. Sesekali ekspresi panik dan takut muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ryeowook dan Shindong belum juga memberi kabar?" Kyuhyun menoleh mencari anggota timnya yang berjaga di tempat mereka. Semua nampak siap untuk menjalankan perintah yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun tapi tanpa ada petunjuk dari Ryeowook dan Shindong, Kyuhyun tidak akan bertindak gegabah.

The Other Side

Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa di dalam lamborghini hitam ini. Dua orang sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan sebuah mesin pendeteksi. Mereka hening dan sangat berkonsentrasi untuk memecah barisan-barisan kode berupa angka yang berjajar . Ryeowook sedikit memijat kening dengan jarinya dan Shindong pun mengepalkan tangannya ketika tak juga bisa memecah _keyword_ dan memberikan petunjuk pada anggota tim yang sedang berada di dalam. Shindong yang sebelumnya menjabat sebagai _gunmaker _kini ditugaskan untuk membantu Ryeowook sebagai pemantau dan peretas sistem untuk kasus ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Shindong hyung? Aku sudah menggunakan metode matriks dan pemahaman logaritma untuk membelah kode-kode yang mereka buat untuk sistem proteksi dari gedung ini." Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil. Ia nampak kesal ketika layar laptopnya masih terpampang urutan angka-angka yang semula sedangkan mesin pendeteksi masih berupa layar bergaris hijau.

"Mereka sangat ahli memainkan sistem proteksi ini, Ryeowook." Shindong masih serius dengan terus berkutat pada keyboardnya.

"Mereka menunggu aba-aba dari kita, Shindong hyung!"

Shindong lelah dan menghela nafas panjang. "Beritahu Kyuhyun! Kita harus menyusup masuk dengan menggunakan insting. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sistem proteksi mereka tidak dapat tertembus."

000000000000

"Aku mengagumi designmu ini, Sungmin hyung." Sang pimpinan kini sudah berada di dalam ruangan tempat Sungmin kembali di sekap. Sungmin tersenyum dan memperhatikan ekspresi dari pria yang duduk di depannya itu.

Sang pimpinan memperhatikan dengan sangat detail goresan halus pensil yang dibuat menjadi sebuah senjata lasar panjang yang nampak rapih dengan keistimewaan dari designnya. Ia menggulung kertas panjang itu dan memberikan kepada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Kau membuat pilihan yang tepat. Sekedar informasi, para anggota timmu sudah berada di gedung ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sedikit?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa jika aku menyetujui permintaanmu. Kau tidak akan menyakiti mereka." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan memukulkan tangannya ke atas meja kayu.

"Hanya sekedar permainan kecil, hyung. Kau tahu handgunmu berada pada penawaran tertinggi. Tak kusangka black shadow berhasil dilelang dengan harga fantastis. 1.000.000 USD." Sang pimpinan hanya merespon dengan tersenyum licik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikiran?" Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah sang pimpinan tetapi pandangan tak tertuju pada pria itu. Sungmin menatap tombol alarm yang berada tepat di depan ruangan tempat ia di sekap.

"Aku KAI, tentunya akan memberikan kalian pelajaran bahwa apa yang tim intelejen kalian lakukan menganggu sistem permainan kami di sini."

"Jika kau ingin bermain. Maka kita lakukan sekarang juga!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh KAI dan memukul beberapa anak buah sang pimpinan hingga mereka terjatuh tersungkur. Sungmin mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan.

Dduar...

Dengan refleks gerakan yang cepat. Sungmin berhasil melemparkan bangku kayu kearah KAI sehingga tembakan yang ditujukan padanya berhasil meleset dan mengenai dinding. Sungmin tidak merespon lama. Ia segera kembali berlari dan menekan tombol pada alarm itu. Bunyi yang nyaring dan kencang langsung membahana di ujung koridor. Sungmin kembali berlari menelusuri lorong koridor. Tentu saja Sungmin tak tahu harus melewati lorong yang mana? Karena design dari gedung ini dibuat dengan sistem labirin. Sungmin belum sempat memperhatikan detail dan jalan keluar dari gedung ini. Sungmin tidak peduli karena yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Ia harus berlari menemui anggota timnya dan mendapatkan kembali black shadow.

000000000000

Kyuhyun dan para anggota tim termasuk para tamu lainnya berubah panik ketika alarm berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Para tamu yang berpikir bahwa terjadi kebakaran saling berlarian untuk menuju pintu keluar. Kyuhyun dan para anggota tim memanfaatkan situasi lengah dari para penjaga untuk masuk ke dalam bagian dari gedung dan mengambil black shadow yang masih berada di dalam box kaca.

Kyuhyun memecah box kaca dengan pukulan tangannya. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memasukkan handgun ke dalam koper dan membawanya. Beberapa penjaga menyerangnya. Salah satunya menarik bahu Kyuhyun dan memukulkan tepat pada rahang Kyuhyun sehingga Ia terjatuh ke lantai. Koper kecil berwarna silver yang berisi black shadow pun ikut terlempar. Letak jatuh koper yang berada tepat di depan Kangin dimanfaatkan untuk segera mengambil dan berlari menjauh menuju lantai atas.

Beberapa penjaga kini semakin agresif. Penyerangan kepada anggota tim Intelejen tidak hanya beradu fisik. Mereka mulai melepaskan proyektil-proyektil runcing dari handgun mereka. Hyukjae mengambil senjata laras panjangnya yang sengaja Ia sembunyikan di balik celana lengan panjangnya. Hyukjae terlihat beberapa kali bersembunyi dipilar bangunan sebelum melepaskan proyektil kearah para penjaga. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang seorang penjaga memukul tubuhnya sehingga PSG-01 yang ia gunakan terlempar dan tubuhnya terjatuh. Beberapa penjaga yang bergabung segera menyerang Hyukjae dengan bertubi-tubi.

Donghae yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Hyukjae tengah sibuk dengan para penjaga yang juga beradu tembak dengannya. Donghae terkejut ketika pandangannya menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang tersungkur di lantai dengan wajah memar. Donghae panik dan segera berlari membantu Hyukjae. Donghae tidak memperdulikan bahwa proyektil-proyektil itu bisa saja melesat mengenai tubuhnya. Keadaan semakin parah dengan suara bising dari proyektil yang termuntahkan.

Donghae terlihat murka. Ia menarik salah satu bangku yang terletak di sana lalu melemparkan kearah para penjaga yang masih berusaha menganiaya Hyukjae yang sudah terlihat lemah. Donghae menarik salah satunya dan berusaha membalas pukulan yang Ia lakukan pada Hyukjae. Melihat Donghae yang berusaha memberikan perlawanan, para penjaga semakin banyak yang mengarah padanya. Salah satunya bahkan telah melayangkan pukulannya tepat pada bagian perut Donghae.

Kangin yang masih memegang koper silver itu segera melemparkan kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Tap,, dengan sedikit melompat akhirnya koper itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Siwon.

"Kalian bawa koper itu dan segera temukan Sungmin!" Teriak Kangin dengan kencang dan berusaha menahan langkah para penjaga yang beralih untuk mengejar Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali berlari menelusuri bagian dalam Gedung yang berada di lantai atas. Kangin menyerang para penjaga dengan pukulan dan tendangannya. Beberapa langsung jatuh dalam keadaan tidak berdaya ketika mendapat serangan yang kuat dari Kangin. Beruntung Yesung berada di dekat Kangin dan Ia selalu membawa handgun kecilnya yang telah dimodifikasi oleh proyektil yang terlumuri serum. Yesung menembakan proyektilnya yang seukuran jarum tepat pada bagian tubuh para penjaga membuat mereka langsung jatuh pingsan. Kangin dan Yesung berhasil melumpuhkan para penjaga di lantai satu. Kangin dan Yesung segera berlari menuju lantai bawah untuk membantu Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Kangin yang sangat marah ketika melihat keadaan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Kangin segera berlari dan menarik para penjaga itu dan segera melayangkan pukulan. Kangin semakin brutal dengan terus melakukan hal yang sama pada penjaga lainnya. Yesung membantu Donghae untuk berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Donghae berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Yesung pada pundaknya dan segera berjalan menuju Hyukjae yang terkapar dengan luka memar pada wajahnya.

Dalam hitungan menit berikutnya sekitar dua puluh penjaga muncul dari lantai atas berlari menuju lantai bawah untuk kembali menyerang para anggota intelejen.

"Aku masih bisa menyerang mereka, Donghae." Donghae menggeleng mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak memperdulikannya. Ia segera berlari dan menyerang beberapa penjaga yang ada di depannya. Walaupun wajahnya telah membiru dan nafasnya terengah-engah menahan rasa perih dan sakit.

Adu fisik kembali terjadi. Baik Kangin, Donghae, Yesung dan Hyukjae saling memberikan perlawanan kepada para penjaga yang menyerang mereka. Beberapa kali mereka tersudut, terjatuh dan terbentur sehingga darah segar mulai mengalir. Mereka tetap berdiri dan kembali melakukan perlawanan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon berusaha menelusuri lorong-lorong. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar saat tak kunjung juga menemukan lorong yang tepat. Mereka berdua seakan dibuat berputar pada lorong yang sama walaupun mereka berpikir telah memilih lorong yang lain. Mereka tak menemukan satu ruangan pun. Ini hanya lorong-lorong dengan dinding berwarna cokelat.

"Dimana Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi pada gedung ini? Kenapa kita hanya berputar-putar, Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun memukulkan tangannya pada dinding dengan sangat kuat. Lengannya yang tergenggam terlihat memerah. Siwon berjalan mendekat dan mengelus pundak Kyuhyun perlahan berusaha memberikan semangat.

0000000000

Sungmin pun berusaha terus berlari menemukan jalan keluar dari lorong-lorong gedung. Arsitektur yang dibuat KAI, sebuah labirin di dalam gedung. Sungmin akui ini sangat hebat dan benar-benar dipikirkan dengan matang. Sungmin nampak kelelahan dan memilih untuk bersandar pada ujung lorong. Kini Sungmin sudah tersudut pada ujung lorong yang buntu. Sungmin tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi karena disekelilingnya dinding.

"Kau kini sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, hyung." KAI muncul dengan berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan mengarahkan handgun miliknya.

"Hanya aku satu-satunya yang mengenal labirin ini. Sistem proteksi keamanan yang kumiliki tidak akan kalian bisa tembus." Handgun milik KAI kini sudah tepat ditempelkan kearah kening Sungmin. Terlihat sangat jelas sorotan mata tajam dan senyum licik dari KAI.

"Kau ingin mengambil black shadow itu lagi, hyung. Tidak akan kubiarkan." KAI melepaskan handgun. Satu pukulan ia layangkan tepat pada wajah Sungmin sehingga Sungmin terjatuh. KAI segera menarik tubuh Sungmin dan meletakan tangannya melingkar pada leher Sungmin.

"Jika kau macam-macam, aku akan menembakkan proyektil ini. Jadi ikuti perintahku!" Bisik KAI tepat pada telinga Sungmin. Sungmin pun berjalan mengikuti perintah KAI menelusuri lorong. Tanpa KAI sadari bahwa Sungmin yang terperangkap tengah tersenyum licik dengan menaikan ujung bibir sebelah kanan dan mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga terlihat dengan jelas urat-urat nadi yang kebiruan.

00000000000

Sebuah landasan pacu yang terletak sekitar lima puluh kilometer dari pusat kota Hongkong nampak sepi dan lenggang. Dari kejauhan ini memang hanya terlihat seperti sebuah lahan yang sangat lebar dan ditumbuhi rumput-rumput hijau setinggi setengah meter di sekelilingnya. Pagar besi dan berduri yang menutupi lahan sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memasuki tanpa adanya persetujuan.

Sebuah helikopter tengah terparkir di sana dan sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam berada tak jauh. Dua orang pria berketuruan China sedang berdiri bersandar pada bagian pintu helikopter sambil memperhatikan pria yang lebih kecil. Yixing dan Luhan tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sejak hampir satu jam lalu berdiri sambil menatap ke langit Hongkong yang tengah gelap gulita.

"Apa rencana yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kulihat kau hanya berdiri selama satu jam." Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit kearah Luhan dan kembali pada posisinya semula. Memandangi langit yang gelap.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan kepada kami?" Yixing berdiri dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kita tunggu saja disini! Aku tahu mereka semua yang berada di sana akan membuat sebuah pilihan yang tepat." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tapi sudah membuat Yixing mengangguk. Yixing kembali bergabung bersama Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Luhan kepada Yixing dengan suara pelan.

"Kita turuti saja kemauan Kyungsoo." Yixing tersenyum dan tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi tidak puas yang terlihat dari wajah Luhan.

"Percayalah, Sungmin hyung akan tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tentunya juga pria itu akan menyerahkan dirinya setelah bertemu kembali denganmu." Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dengan cepat ketika kata-kata itu kembali muncul di dalam pikirannya.

00000000000

Shindong dan Ryeowook masih berada di dalam lamborghini berusaha terus memecah sistem proteksi yang terdapat dalam gedung. Ryeowook melonjak heboh ketika melihat pada layar pendeteksi berubah menjadi sudut-sudut yang terhubung. Bahkan barisan angka-angka yang sebelumnya stastis hanya berjajar dengan kombinasi angka acak kini berjalan sendiri dan membuat susunan baru. Detak jantung dan nafas semakin memburu saat Ryeowook mulai menggunakan kembali metode yang sebelumnya ia lakukan untuk memecah kode-kode itu.

**1001 0011 - 1****10****1 0111- 1001 0100**

"Apa ini hyung?" Ryeowook menunjukkan laptopnya yang kini telah terlihat beberapa kombinasi angka yang tersusun. Shindong mendesah panjang memperhatikan dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Inikah keyword sistem keamanan pada sistem proteksi mereka?" Shindong bukan menjawab. Ia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan susunan angka itu dengan teliti.

"Satu dan Nol. Bilangan biner." Ryeowook menaikan suaranya hingga beberapa oktaf membuat Shindong menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Ryeowook segera mengambil kertas kecil dan pena dari dalam tasnya. Ryeowook terlihat serius menuliskan angka-angka itu diatas kertas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Shindong hyung. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Alarm yang terdengar tadi membuat sistem proteksi mereka sedikit melemah dan bisa terakses. Aku kembali mencoba memecah susunan angka awal pertama dengan metode yang sebelumnya aku gunakan. Kode awal mereka yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk mengecoh peretas akhirnya terbuka dan menjadikan susunan angka baru. Ini angka biner, kombinasi angka satu dan nol dari hasil sebuah angka desimal." Penjelasan Ryeowook membuat Shindong akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Shindong membiarkan Ryeowook yang berkonsentrasi pada kertas ditangannya. Ryeowook mencoba merubah angka itu menjadi angka desimal. Sebuah kombinasi angka baru.

Ryeowook mengetikan angka-angka baru itu pada laptopnya "**93-137-94**" lalu menekan tombol enter. Dalam hitungan detik mesin pendeteksi berhasil mensabotase sistem proteksi keamanan gedung. Garis-garis yang semula hanya berupa sudut-sudut samar kini berhasil terlihat jelas. Labirin-labirin mulai tersaji jelas dalam layar mesin pendeteksi. Beberapa titik yang berkedap-kedip juga muncul secara jelas.

"Labirin di dalam gedung. Markas organisasi ini memang hebat." Ryeowook tak berhenti menatap kagum memperhatikan lorong-lorong yang terbentuk tidak terhubung sehingga labirin ini memang sangat sempurna.

"Ada titik-titik disana. Salah satunya pasti Sungmin." Shindong menunjukkan kearah Ryeowook.

"Cepat hubungi Kyuhyun! Katakan kita berhasil menembus mereka." Ryeowook segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Tuuut... tuuut...

"Kyuhyun, aku berhasil memecah proteksi keamanan mereka. Gedung ini berupa labirin yang sangat berliku. Aku berhasil menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Sungmin." Ryeowook menjelaskan antusias begitu panggilan terjawab. Diujung sana Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

"Bantu aku menemukannya."

00000000000

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mendengarkan petunjuk yang diberikan Ryeowook pada gadget miliknya. Sementara Siwon mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun sambil membawa koper berwarna silver. Lorong-lorong yang panjang dan berliku ini memang seperti tak ada habisnya. Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah dari bagian lorong di depannya.

"Itu mereka." Suara Ryeowook terdengar dari gadget milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti dan memasukan gadget di dalam saku kemejanya. Kini di tangannya beralih sebuah Berreta. Dua orang muncul semakin jelas dari lorong di depan Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka berhadapan.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat di depannya Sungmin yang terperangkap oleh seorang pria di belakangnya. Lengan kanan pria itu melingkar di leher Sungmin sementara tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah handgun yang tertempel di kening Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun tahu siapa pria itu. Pria yang sebelumnya menegur saat Kyuhyun mencoba berkeliling untuk mencari celah dari gedung milik organisasi ini.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu di dalam labirin ini." Suara mengejek terdengar dari KAI membuat Kyuhyun berniat untuk segera mengeluarkan proyektil dari dalam berreta miliknya.

"Lepaskan Sungmin! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun kesal dan marah pada Sungmin jika mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutupi ketakutan dan kerinduannya pada orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ini black shadow yang kau inginkan. Cepat Lepaskan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menarik koper dari tangan Siwon dan mengarahkan tepat di depan KAI. KAI hanya mendecih sebagai respon balasan.

"Jangan berikan itu, Kyuhyun! Senjata itu akan berbahaya jika berada ditangan orang yang salah." Sungmin berteriak berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun.

"Wah, sebuah drama yang mengasyikan rupanya." KAI mengeratkan lengannya pada leher Sungmin sehingga Sungmin nampak tercekat dan kesulitan bernafas.

Duaar...

Siwon tersungkur lemah ketika sebuah proyetil panas mengenai kaki kirinya. Seorang pria lain telah menembakkan handgunnya pada Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?" Sungmin kembali berteriak saat mengetahui bahwa yang menembak Siwon adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dalam keadaan sedikit gemetar. Chanyeol mengambil handgun milik mereka berdua dan melemparkannya jauh. Chanyeol juga merebut koper silver itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekat kearah KAI.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Ucap KAI dengan tertawa sinis. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap Sungmin. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dalam mata Sungmin sudah terlihat jelas ancaman pembunuhan untuk dirinya.

"Kau urus mereka!" KAI mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke lantai dan mengambil koper silver itu dari tangan Chanyeol. KAI segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon.

Begitu sosok KAI menghilang dari lorong. Chanyeol segera menurunkan handgun yang ia arahkan pada Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Sungmin. Sungmin tersadar begitu Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin memperhatikan Siwon yang tidak lagi berteriak kesakitan. Sungmin terkejut ketika tidak melihat adanya darah segar yang mengalir dari kaki Siwon. Siwon yang menyadari pandangan Sungmin segera mengangkat celana panjangnya dan sebuah bahan tebal telah terselimut disana dan proyektil yang ditembakan Chanyeol hanya tertembus bahan itu tidak mengenai kaki Siwon.

"Kau hanya akting?" Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun begitu lega akhirnya Sungmin bisa ia temukan. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menikmati pelukan ini. Sungmin sudah mendorong tubuhnya.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Flashback On

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kembali berusaha untuk menembus lorong-lorong memuakan ini. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria yang muncul dari arah lorong lainnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera mengarahkan Berreta pada pria itu.

"Tenanglah. Kau Kyuhyun? Kau yang menikah dengan Sungmin hyung? Aku Chanyeol, teman Sungmin saat berada di Jerman." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan Berreta miliknya.

"Apa maumu?" Kali ini Siwon yang berteriak.

"Kurasa kita punya tujuan yang sama kali ini. Aku punya rencana yang brilian." Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon dan seakan tidak takut akan dua buah Berreta yang terarah padanya.

Flashback off

"Jadi kalian bertindak seolah kalian benar-benar terdesak dan menyerah di depan KAI." Ucapan Sungmin dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran Chanyeol? Bukankah sebelumnya kau bekerja sama dengan KAI." Tanya Sungmin kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertunduk lesu.

"KAI membuatku mendapatkan donor mata. Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat berada di Jerman dan mengalami kebutaan. Lalu Ia datang dan membantuku. Maka pada saat itu aku merasa berhutang nyawa padanya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa semua ini adalah rekayasa. KAI tahu akan semua kemampuan yang kumiliki. Lalu Ia mendesign semua kecelakaan termasuk kebutaan yang kualami saat itu. KAI hanya memanfaatkan kemampuanku untuk mendirikan organisasi ini dan meraih keuntungan yang besar. KAI memang licik dan pintar tapi Ia melupakan hal-hal kecil. Bahwa pilihan pintar itu salah karena kau akan bodoh saat berhadapan dengan keserakahan."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu refleks berdeham dan mengetukkan tangannya pada lantai. Otomatis membuat Sungmin melepas pelukan itu dan menatapnya tajam. Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Sekarang kau harus menemaniku mengambil kembali black shadow!" Perintah Sungmin hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Lima puluh kilometer sebelah tenggara dari tempat ini. KAI akan bertemu dengan sang pembeli black shadow. Ku dengar Ia adalah orang Korea." Chanyeol kembali memperlihatkan kemampuan mengingatnya dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang. Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau ingin kembali merebut black shadowmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku pembuat kekacauan ini, Kyu. Jadi biarkan aku yang menghentikannya! Ini pilihan terakhirku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Libatkan aku, Min! Pilihanmu itu adalah pilihanku juga." Sungmin mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

*** Part selanjutnya chapter terakhir. (Kok cepet banget?) Dhee mank ngebuat ini simpel aja, hanya nyeritain misi mereka dalam menangani kasus.

*** Momennya? Seperti biasa ini tidak Dhee ceritakan dalam alur romantis/ fluff.

*** Please, jangan benci KAI! Si Kkamjong "sexy dancer" itu cuma pasrah terima nasib jadi tokoh yang nyebelin di FF Dhee. He..he..he maaf ya? Salahkan ekspresinya Kkamjong yang kalau lagi senyum sinis bikin Dhee mikir yang kaga2.

*** Okay, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Peluk semua reader Rachael137

Regards

Dhee


End file.
